The Rematch of Vegeta and Hit
by ThePuppetKing
Summary: Vegeta grew tired of being behind Goku and decided that if he could beat someone that fought him to a standstill then he would be capable of defeating Goku once and for all, so he hires Hit to kill him so that he would be forced to bring out his own Ultimate Power.


**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Today we are going to be witnessing something truly stunning, the rematch between Hit and Vegeta!**

 **They have the most super of moves, the purest of progress, and a no holds barred agreement! Let's see what these proud warriors**

 **about to conclude!**

( _Hey guys and gals, this is actually a collaboration between my good friend, BadazzAuthor, and I. We are both huge fans of Dragon Ball and thought_

 _this would be a great way to loosen ourselves up for better writing in the future._ _As well as give me a good headstart into the career of writing fan stories.)_

Hit and Vegeta stood in the open field, mere yards between them. The tension in the air made it electrifying. They study each other, each breath filling their lungs with the burning passion only felt by two warriors. Before the match officially began, Vegeta broke the silence.

"Glad to have you agree to a rematch. I look forward to setting the record straight." Vegeta gave a cocky grin.

Hit rose a brow at the Prince before shaking his head, "This is a fool's error, but it is your funeral."

That simple remark made Vegeta's blood boil. Vegeta's fist closed tightly, before he got into his fighting stance and darted towards him at breakneck speeds the proud prince did a flurry of attacks towards the ancient assassin "I'm far beyond the two Saiyans you fought at the tournament, there is nothing you can do against me!" he shouted landing blow after blow "Look your precious time-skip is useless against me! take this!" he shouted firing a barrage of ki blasts.

"No, it's not that it's useless to use my time-skip on you. It's that there is no reason to end it so soon." Hit smoothly stated as he dodged each and every ball of energy. "But, if you insist on this suicide mission, I will do you a warriors honor and show my full power!"

"Finally we can bring an end to things." Vegeta gave a little laugh and popped his fingers before moving towards the man at his full speed. His arm reeled back, keeping a punch ready, and just after Vegeta swung for a mighty blow he flashed into his Super Saiyan Blue form and delivered the punch to Hit's jaw.

The punch knocked Hit off-guard, he moved back as Vegeta charged another blow into his stomach. Hit would gasp and grit his teeth, hands landing on the back of Vegeta's head to yank him down to a knee he had propped up. The knee crashed into Vegeta's jaw, teeth making a horrible crunch as they slid together. Vegeta's teeth caught a sample of his cheek and ripped the surface of the flesh.

This lightly jarred the warrior, but Vegeta quickly broke free from the grasp, flashing back into the blue to deliver a flurry of punches against Hit's stomach and abdomen. Each blow was more forceful than the last. Hit noticed this, perhaps it wasn't all talk and boasts when the Saiyan spoke earlier, he felt every attack strengthening beyond measure. "Well you Saiyans are full of surprises, I thought Goku was one of a kind in that he was able to progress while fighting same as me. But it seems your entire race is a race of prodigies."

Vegeta grew smugger "The power of being a prodigy by birthright expired long ago, this is from all my years of training to be the best, and defeating you will help me proceed in that endeavor." Vegeta said as he speed-blitzed behind Hit and got him in a lock.

Hit didn't know how to react, he hadn't expected Vegeta to have grown this much, but the martial artist in him was too excited at the thought of having another rival on par with Goku to fight against "You Saiyans... you truly are remarkable."

This only bolstered Vegeta's ego, the grin pulling more prominently on the Prince's lips. "We Saiyans are a noble race of warriors. We are bred, from the time we are born, to fight." With that, Vegeta let out a torrent of energy into his enemy's body. The hands gripping Hit's side being the ones to deliver the intense jolts would make him scream. Hit would swing back and elbow into the side of Vegeta's face in order to "persuade" him to let go, to which the grip was loosened. When Hit was freed, he spun around and began to mark pressure points like he did in their previous matchup. Blow after blow would rack Vegeta's body until finally, he was able to slip free of the assault.

Vegeta grit his teeth and gave a primal growl as a knee was flung up into Hit's groin, Vegeta flickering into Blue to amplify the strength. "Take this!" At the very instant Vegeta went for the finishing blow, he noticed he couldn't move and suddenly felt pain in his chest, looking down he saw Hits fist. "You've improved- once more?" he grunted.

"Yes, I must thank you Vegeta, you have helped me push beyond my limits once again surpassing even when Goku forced me to progress. But from one warrior to another I don't think either of us will be happy with the outcome of this fight."

Vegeta jumped back refusing to lose to Hit once again. "Dammit, I can't believe I have to copy that idiots strategy!" coming to a resolve Vegeta charged up his power beyond his normal limitations and readied to fire a super powerful Galick Gun.

"Yes, this is the only way it can end." Hit said as he prepared to tank the attack "Come at me, proud warrior!"

And with that Vegeta fired his Galick Gun and charged toward Hit.

After the smoke cleared the two laid there "Hm... seems that I was wrong." Hit spoke.


End file.
